


Ruthless

by priyasavitala



Category: No fandoms involved
Genre: #goodread #awesome #crazy #reccomended #alittlebitofromance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priyasavitala/pseuds/priyasavitala
Summary: Meet 18 year old Shailene van Locke, who hates the male population because of one incident. What she doesn't know is that she's met her match.Meet Benjamin Ballerino a sweet, charming guy who just so happens to make Shailene's heart pound. Will Benjamin finally be able to change the way Shailene thinks?





	Ruthless

Prologue 

"Lena, are you okay?" asked Ben as he knocked the bathroom door. "I'm f-fine," I said quickly wiping my tears away. I splashed water on my face and dried off my face with a wad of crumpled up paper towels. 

I opened the door and Ben was leaning against the door frame with concern plastered on his face. "You okay?" he said placing a hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm fine," I said faking a smile. He suddenly became serious. "You're not okay," he said grabbing my wrist. "Ben what the hell, let me go!" I shouted while wiggling around in his grip. 

He ignored me and dragged me up to the second floor to an abandoned hallway. He let go of my wrist, I tried to make a run for it but he grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall. 

"Spill it," he said, our faces were just inches apart. "W-what?" I said confusedly. "You're hiding something from me, either you tell me or I get the truth out of you," he said tightening his grip on my waist. 

My heart fluttered and I shifted uncomfortably. "No," I answered stubbornly. He raised an eyebrow. "Shailene don't test my patience," he said. 

"You're not getting anything out of me, do whatever you want but you're not getting an explanation," I said. "Oh yeah? Tell me or I kiss you," he said as he inched his face closer to mine. 

"No." "Fine have it your way then," he said. His lips were touching mine and before he could actually kiss me, I slapped him across the face. He pulled away holding his cheek, shock and confusion written all over his face.

"You have no idea what I went through Benjamin, sometimes I question why I even live with myself anymore, nobody cares about me and they never will," I said crying. "Shailene I-" I turned my back to him.

"Save it, I don't wanna hear it. You don't know me Benjamin and you will never understand me," I ran off with Ben calling out my name behind me.

I ran down the stairs to the first floor, locked myself in the supply closet and bawled my eyes out. After crying for god knows how long I calmed down a bit, but then suddenly got angry because of Ben's tactic earlier. 

I screamed and punched the wall. My knuckles were bleeding, but I ignored it. I opened the door to the supply closet, only to find Ben standing there. 

"We need to talk," he said crossing his arms. "L-leave me alone," I said pushing past him. He stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"Oh my god Shailene what did you do?" he said examining my knuckles. Tears formed in my eyes again. I pushed him away and ran to my dorm and locked the door behind me. 

I crashed onto my bed, punched my pillow and screamed into it. 

I can't live with myself anymore. 

Nobody would probably even care if one day I just disappeared. 

For good.


End file.
